Sonic Anventure 3: Curse of Egyptian Chaos
by Naya Zephronic
Summary: An ancient evil has been restricted from Egypt, now friend and enemies alike mist come together to defend the earth from utter chaos as the past, present and future collide in a battle that will test all aspects of live as we know it. (ch8 up)
1. Prologue: forgotten secrets found

Ah, I like this one too much, not much in the words of rewrite.

I got this from a friend of mine that said that this was SA3; I know she's lying so I decided to make it my own story. No, I'm not copying her just using the characters she introduced me to. So here's my fic. Enjoy!

**Prologue: forgotten secrets found, ancient cruse has been lade**

(A/N; yes I do realize that the tiles are vary long just show you how much time I have')

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_This is amazing, never in my life have I seen an Egyptian tomb so lavished, it's as if it was made for Ra himself._ Professor Devin Sheehan, a leading expert in Egyptian archeology, wandered through the gold plated halls- astonished by what he saw.

_I just wish I could find...what's this?_ Devin found a rock protruding from the side wall of a dead end. Puling with what little grip he had, the rock slipped from perch.

_G__ot ya!__ Ah-oh, what now? _By pulling out the cornerstone, the wall decided it didn't want to stay up any more and tumbled down on the professor!Thankfully, he was able to escape with only a scratch or two.

Looking down the gap the wall had made, only one thought settled on Devin's mind._ W__hat do we have here..?  
_

_--  
_

While the professor was off on his little adventure, his colleges where securing the site where the entrance to the underground tomb was located. The night sky was their only light.

"Never thought we'd find an Egyptian tomb a so far from the great pyramids, did you Blake?" One of the men asked.

"Nope, do you think it was a good idea to let Devin go down there by him self? You know he's accident prone..." Blake was Devin's top assistant and in many ways, Devin was like a father to him.

"Relax, you worry too much, I'm sure he's-." The man's reassurance was cut short as the earth around them shock violently and the entrance to the tomb caved in. "-Fine?" Some people have a knack for saying the wrong thing at the wrong time.

When the dust cleared the entrance to underground tomb had completely disappeared, and no sign that Devin had made it out!

Blake was the first react, digging at the rocks franticly calling "Professor?! Professor Devin can you hear me?!"

When the others recovered slightly from the shock they began to help Blake. Silent as drones they dug praying to find the professor alive and well. A glimmer of hope was give to those that say the shooting star make its way through the night sky.

--

Now your probably thinking that the cave in up top was what happened with Devin and the rock, I'm sorry to say that's not so. See, after we had left him, Devin had found a long corridor and wandered his way down it. Of course it leaded to another dead end (tombs are vary confusing this way). He was about to turn back when the whole cavern caved in on top of him! That is the entrance caving in up top.

Devin struggled his way out of the pile of rocks that threatened to suffocate him.

"Arise; a new strength has been awakened within you." A cold voice creped its way through the darkness. As it spoke, Devin experienced something that's indescribable in words, but when he stood from the rubble, he was no longer Professor Devin Sheehan. He and been reawaken as a dark dragon.

"I have waken a dormant powers from with in your soul, Devin Dragon. Now for my effort in keeping you alive will you assist me in achieving destiny." The voice stated more that questioned, its words dripping like venom form the lips of snakes.

"Of course, how else am I going to repay you?" The source of the voice seem to smile at the response and in a small flash of light they where gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

0.0 I did not plan for that...

Tigris: and yet it turned out that way...

Ho yes, meat Tigris. She's a white tiger with rainbow stripes! She's also the first of the ultimate life form project. No I not gonna put her in the story

Tigris: T-T you don't love me any more

Drama Queen. R&R people and I'll put chap. 2 er...1 yeah.

(I'm not sure if the shooting star was shadow, I'll leave it to your imagination to figure it out...)


	2. Chapter 1: Shadows of the night

Again, not much in rewrites, the first three chapters where much to my liking.

Umm, I'm not exactly sure what happen on the ARK (seeing I don't have the game) so bare with me, Kay?

**Chapter 1: Shadows of the night fade away with the light of day and the dawn of new hope**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"...Report is that Professor Devin Sheehan has not been located. After a horrific cave-in and the site of an underground Egyptian tomb he was trap in side with no way out. We're all hoping for the be-" The TV was cut off as Tails flipped through the channels.

"Kind of sad huh? I mean about that Professor and all." Sonic said as he sat down next to Tails. It's a little less than a month since the incident with the space colony ARK, Bio-lizard, and Shadow the Hedgehog's rather untimely...end. No one has recovered from the shock of losing a friend so quickly, even if Shadow didn't act like one.

"I know what you mean; by the way...did you find the missing Chaos emerald yet?" Tails didn't realize how much that simple question heart his companion.

"No." Sonic responded blissfully, old wounds had been ripped open and memory of the dark hedgehog surfaced again. "I'm...going for a run. See ya later buddy." He took off before the kitsune could answer.

--  
...Something's calling...  
--

Sonic ran. Running had always been freedom for him, a simple way to clear his head and leave trouble-some thoughts behind. So he ran. He wasn't sure where he was going or how long he'd been gone, not stopping until the cobalt hedgehog tripped over himself, something that was very rare, at the foot of a snowy mountain.

"How'd... I get here?" he stammered from the cold. "Could have... sworn... I was heading to... the beach..." Emerald eyes caught a disturbance in the mountain. In an instant he was gone, but this time he headed strait up the side of the mountain. He'd seen something in the snow, a distinct contrast to the usual crisp white summit. Digging at the snow furiously he uncovered what his eyes could not believe, but what his mind had hoped all along. "Oh gods."

--  
...And then came the third...  
--

Shiloh O'Brian, a six-teen year old German Shepherd-Rottweiler hybrid, walked down the street to her New York apartment. She pasted by one of the dark and creepy alleyways when some thing caught her eye.

_ 'What was that?' _Shiloh, curiosity getting the better of her, went to investigate. She wandered down the long stretches of paved walls, a quick blur catching her eye here and there leading Shiloh further in to the mouse trap.

Finally, the creature -if you could call it that- guided Shiloh to a dead end. Although Shiloh was surrounded by the shadows of dusk, she could sense _it_ watching her.

"Show you self." Shiloh demanded trying to keep the fear out of her voice.

"Such a harsh tone," The creatures responded. "Not needed for some one of your states to be so malignant." Even if the hybrid could not see, she knew the creature was waiting for her to question its statement.

"What...do you mean...?" Slowly the creature stepped out from the shadows.

"My name...is Katelin Galileo, if you please I prefer Kat." Kat said as she revealed her self to the bewildered Shiloh. She was a pink cat and was wearing an Egyptian outfit. Witch consisted of a white skirt that just past her knees; the lining was trimmed with gold. The top also was white and trimmed with gold around the neck and sleeves. "I know what you've been through, I can't replace what you lose nor will I try, but if you let me I can...help." Kat's eyes seem to soften towards the girl. She could fell the pain Shiloh held. She knew...

A few years ago Shiloh lost all reminisce of her family. Shiloh wasn't sure, how it happed, or even if it really did. It's as if it came right out of a science fiction move. One day Shiloh came home from school, but no one was there. Figuring they went shopping or something she thought nothing of it. They hadn't come back. Shiloh decided to call a friend, whom she had been speaking with a few hours before hand, when she asked the mother she said she had never heard of some one named Shiloh and hung up. She called her mom's cell phone; the operator's monotone voice stated the number was not in service. Getting desperate, she called the police and asked them to bring up her father's records (as it was said to her that the family could do such a thing at any time) they said there was no such person.

All this ran through Shiloh's mind in a faction of a second. "Show me." A small light surrounded the two of them and they teleported away.

--  
...The light will show the way...  
--

It was a stormy night, Sonic had been gone all afternoon and Tails was passing the time with his machines, oblivious to his surroundings. Lighting flash and the front door instantly basted open. In ran Sonic, Shadow -yes, Shadow the self proclaim Ultimate Life Form we all thought was dead- was swung over his shoulder both looked like they'd been through Hell and back!

"Sonic is that-" Sonic cut him off.

"Yes, it's Shadow!" He rushed in to the guest bedroom and lades the darker hedgehog down as best he could with out giving him more pain.

"Is he goanna be alright?" Tails ask timidly.

"Of course he's goanna be alright, he's 'The Ultimate Life Form' remember?" Sonic answered trying to ease tails' fears. 'You better be alright Shadow, I don't think any of us could go on if we lost you again...' Sonic thought to him self as he left the room. Tails lingered behind a bit as Shadow began to fidget in his sleep.

_ --  
_

_Shadow and __Maria__ dashed down the long hallways of the space colony __ARK__ as GUN troops stormed the compound._

_ "Get out of here, go to Earth, and take __Maria__ with you Shadow!" __Gerald__Robotnik__'s__ words ran clearly though his mind. What did they want with him? Shadow couldn't answer, but he had to get him self-and __Maria-__ off the ARK. Turning corners here and there with GUN on there tails they made it to the room with the emergency escape capsules, but the hope of both of them making it to Earth was shattered by a single gun shot._

_MARIA__!" Shadow cried out in agony. He saw her heave her self up to the control panel. Pressing a few buttons, she struggled with her last words to Shadow._

_ "Shadow...I beg of you...give them...a chance...to be happy..." More GUN troops entered the chamber._

_ "Hold it right there! Project Shadow must not escape!" Suddenly a strange white tiger jumped in front of the Troops! Roaring viciously the GUN men-at-arms fell back in surprise as another leaped from the shadows and hit the emergency door button._

_ They both paused as if to sort out the next plan of action and Shadow was able to get a good look at the two of them._

_ Both were tigers and maybe part cheetah, as they seemed to be built for extreme high speeds (but only one seemed to fit the description due to the scruffy-wind swept fur). Instead of their strips being black, rainbow colors flowed through the slits, as if a continues flow of multicolored water spilled through them. In addition, the first's eyes where emerald while the other's were sapphire._

_ Emerald eyes held urgency as the tiger pulled __Maria__ on its back and dashed in to the other room._

_ Sapphire ran up to the computer console. It mouthed the words 'We'll take care of her' as it hit the capsule release button. A silent prayer was made that Shadow'd be safe._

--

Shadow awoke with a bit of a start. Stepping out of the room he found Tails desperately pounding on the door trying to wake up Sonic. Until Shadow spoke up "Do you all ways have to get him up like that?"

"Yes, every time. Sleep well?" The kitsune acted like he has visitors that: save the world, fell through the atmosphere leading everyone to believe they're dead mysteriously being found alive and severely wounded then waking up the next morning all fine and dandy, all the time.

"Yes, in a way." Tails didn't bother asking what he meant.

"Well, I know one way to get Sonic up and that's breakfast, want some?" He asked as he walked down the hallway towards the kitchen.

"Sure." Shadow whispered as he followed Tails to the kitchen and sat down on one of the bar stools and watch Tails make a batch of pancakes. He place three plates with pancakes and the works on the table and called: "Sonic, breakfast is ready!" Instantly a blue blur speed out of his room right to the pancakes like a homing missile.

"Hi Shadow, fellin' better? That's good." Sonic wolfed down the pancakes fast as lighting (For the record Shadow wasn't given a chance to answer). "Going out guys, see ya later!" Assuming the objective of a homing missile he dashed off again.

"Does he always do that?"

"Everyday."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I lied.

T.: you so mean.

I lied.

Bacura: are you going to stop saying that any time soon?

Nope. If you're wondering, Tigris has sapphire eyes and Bacura has emerald. No, I didn't take the Yugiho character name and add a 'C' instead of a 'K'. I made Bacura and Tigris a long time be for Yugiho! came out and before I ever heard of Sonic they just seem to fit here when SA2 came out so, yeah. R&R people!!!!


	3. Chapter 2: Deceit is life

Changed stuff (more like everything) on D.S., is 'bout it...

New ch.2 for you! Enjoy! ...dreaded puppy dog eyes of doom!!!!! 0.0 Umm, forget I said that. They're coming to take me away...

Chapter 2: Darkness creeps through Lights eyes with out notice; deceit is an aspect of life

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Sonic's abrupt leave, Tails went out to meat Knuckles muttering to Shadow about some tests he wanted to run on the Master Emerald. Shadow, for reasons known solely to him, came along.

"Shadow, how _did _you survive the fall from the ARK?" Tails asked, ignoring the fact that Shadow isn't one for idle chit-chat.

"I'm...not sure..." Shadow answered as he absently held the missing chaos emerald. Tails understood, but it only leads to more questions.

_ 'For another time...' H_e thought to himself "Knuckles is gonna go ballistic when he finds out you still alive!" Tails mused. "I can't wait to see his face." He said with a grin. The rest of the trip was silent all accept the buzz of the Tornado's engine and the whistle of wind in the twosome's ears.

--  
...It's all coming together...  
--

Three figures move silently down different halls of the GUN military base. Each apparently searching for something, or some_one_.

Shiloh, Devin, report. Kat mind spoke to the two.

I've got nothin'. It was Shiloh who answered first.

Me neither. Devin stated as he carelessly wandered the halls. A quick rush of air came around the corridor in front of him. Thinking nothing of it, he continued on.

Kat was silent for a moment, but soon spoke up Report to deck 3-40. I think I just found what we're looking for...

--  
Roger that. Both said in unison.  
--

_ 'Death-Scythe, looks like I've found the forth-'_ Her thoughts where cut of by someone's rude approach.

"Hold it right there kitty-cat!" An arrogant voice called from behind. Spinning around Kat mentally cursed herself for dropping her guard so long as her eyes fixed them selves on one cocky blue hedgehog.

"Hum hum, well look here, someone's actually trying to stop me. And I thought this was going to be simple." Shrugging she turned to a computer console and started typing some code in. "Do you even know what GUN has been experimenting with?" She questioned a bewildered Sonic.

"What dose that have to do with any thing?!" Sonic snapped.

"Everything," She answered calmly. "I'm thinking you've been around Shadow to long, Sonic." Kat didn't face our hero.

"H-how did you know my name-and about Shadow?" Sonic asked a little dumb struck.

Telekinetic powers, you think of yourself and friends too much. It's the only thing on your mind, beside how much I'm 'freaking' you out, that is. With that, Sonic fell backwards. Kat finally stopped typing and turned to a strange capsule that released letting a soft white smoke float out. As the capsule opened ever so slowly Kat walked over to it and Shiloh and Devin made their appearance.

"What's with the hedgehog on the floor? Kat actually startled you that much reading your mind?" Shiloh asked offering a hand to Sonic and getting him to his feet. Devin went over to Kat; she must have spoken to him mentally because on he suddenly walked over to the capsule and let the hedgehog inside slump over his shoulder.

The hedgehog could almost pass as a fusion between Sonic and Shadow. It had the same style of air blown quills that was customary to Sonic, but his fur was a mid-night black that faded in to white near his knees and elbows. His eyes where close, but Sonic could swear if he was awake his eyes would be ruby red, like Shadow's.

Kat turned to Sonic. "This is Death-Scythe; one of the many experiments of Project Deathsith. GUN's been trying to recreate the ultimate life form project"

"Project Deathsith" Sonic repeated. "But that's impossible, Professor Gerald-"

"Professor Gerald Robotnik, was foolish in copying most of the research he did," Kat turned to view Death-Scythe, who began to mutter in his sleep. "But GUN is missing some key elements; to date he is the only one to survive this far."

Shiloh waked over to Kat's side, nodding to each other Kat and Devin teleported away. Shiloh stayed behind long enough to wave and say, "See ya Sonic, it's been fun!" then quickly disappeared. Sonic was dumb struck.

--

Angel Island...

"Hiya, Knux!" Tails chirped as Knuckles came in to view. The echidna hadn't noticed the ebony hedgehog standing in the shadows.

"Hi Tails. Can you explain to me one more time why you need my Emerald?"

"Simple, cause I do." Tails happily answered. Knuckles gave a grown of displeasure. "But first I'd like you to meat someone." He motioned with his hand for Shadow. The hedgehog in question slowly stepped from his spot underneath the trees. Knuckles' eye broadened with astonishment.

"Shadow?!" Knuckles questioned. Shadow just gave a small grunt as a reply. "How did you-" Shadow cut him off.

"You know why I'm here." echidna," He snapped. Knuckles nodded his head in understanding.

Earlier Knuckles and Tikal had sensed strange energy readings and it wasn't from the Chaos Emeralds or Master Emerald, apparently Shadow had sensed it as well.

"The Master Emerald is at the shrine, but don't take off with it, Chaos Zero will be there." Knuckles told tails without braking eye contact with Shadow.

The little fox hoped up, dash to his plane and pulled out a box containing who knows what, then ran off to the Master Emerald's shrine.

"Come on, we can meat Tikal on the way." Knuckles said as he led Shadow deeper in to the forest.

--  
...I don't understand...  
--

After Sonic had seemed to recover from that traumatizing experience he race home. He hoped he'd get there before Tails left and before the storm caught up to him. "I hate water..." a soft whisper escaped his lips.

Upon arriving home Sonic franticly called, "Tails?! Shadow?! Are you guys here?!" realizing his mistake his thoughts turned on him _'Of course they're not here Sonic, or else they would have answered you!'_ "Great I'm talking to myself, what next?"

Searching the house for a clue to where Tails went and how he dragged Shadow along he spied a note on the kitchen table reading:

_ Sonic_

_ Went to meet Knuckles, Shadow came along not sure why. Hopefully be back 'round 6._

_ Tails_

"Great Tails, just great and how do you suppose I get to Angel Island with out _you_?" Sonic asked aloud. Sighing he headed down to Tails' basement laboratory in hopes of finding some mode of transportation.

"Now where did you put that chaos emerald...got it." Sonic declared holding up a yellow emerald. "Angel Island here I come...Chaos Control!" a small flash of light surrounded Sonic and he disappeared.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I found that an uninteresting chapter so I tried to lighten it up.

Tigris: you introduce us in the last chapter sooooo where are we?

Bacura: reads the next chapter how come-

You get to ask that next time kay? And Tigris, you get ta do what ya always do. MY BIRTHDAY'S ON THE FITHTEENTH!!!!! thank you. R&R and send me presents. you know you want to...


	4. Chapter 3: Nothing Matters

Not much at all

Ch. 3 yippy!!! Ok enough with the rhyming...I haven't forgotten any thing have I? e.e nope...ho, Kao, I know why I put Tikal in (I think), she has purpose in this chap!!

There is no pun intended any where. I know nothing of Angel Island's geography so don't get kill me for it; I'm taking a shot in the dark, okay?

**Chapter 3: love, hate, deception, certainty; in the end none of this matters  
**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Incoherent shapes darted to and fro like phantoms in a room completely devoid of light.

"...This is why we need to do it. It's the reason I brought you here, why I'm even here in the first place." One shapeless shadow finished.

"No need to be so hard on your self Mistress, it is not your burden alone. Can't you see there are people who will help?" A fifth presence made it self known.

"Virus?" the figure that had been speaking questioned. 'Virus' gave a small nodded though it was hard to tell.

"My dear Kat, would you mind if we talked alone?" Virus slyly asked as a small white flame came alive in the palm of his hand. The small but strangely strong blaze uncover most of the room while reveling Kat Galileo, Devin 'Dragon', Shiloh O'Brien, Death-Scythe, and a second white cat who was unmistakably Virus.

"If you don't mind..." Kat said turning to the others. Devin gave her a questioning look so Kat mouth the words 'I'll be fine' knowing that if she used telepathy Virus would hear. With a nod of agreement the three vanished.

"Kat, you're putting too much on your self. You're not the only one who will take this!" Virus tried consoling her, but his tone was harder than he wanted.

"Than _who_ will finish it if I don't? If I don't than nothing will be put right. Devin shouldn't be a dragon, Shiloh shouldn't be with out her family and Death-Scythe," Kat was at a point of tears. Her amethyst colored eyes full of concern. "Death-Scythe shouldn't know a life as nothing more that just an experiment." Kat finally broke. Falling in to Virus' arms she let the pain that she had hidden so well from the others pore out.

"It's alright Kat, it's alright. He'll learn." Virus soothed 'It pains me to see you like this, my love...'

--  
...hid away your tears...  
--

Sonic made it to Angel Island only to find rain.

"Why dose it always have to rain when some things important?" Sonic asked aloud. Blindly he wandered his way through Angel Island dense jungle. "I'm not getting any where in this." A rustle from the bushes in front of him caught his attention.

"I can lead you to your friends, if you want." A voice came forth as a creature stepped from its seclusion. Sonic wasn't able to make out what it was, but it stood on four paws and it's emerald eyes oddly bright in the stormy night.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Sonic hoped he was able to keep the fear out of his voice. It didn't seem to work because he received a small chuckle from the shadowed figure.

"First off it's not a matter of _who_ I am as to _what_ and that you need not concern your self with. The same to you second question, not _want_, I _need_ to take you to your friends." Sonic notice he -at least Sonic thought it was a he- spoke like he had live with a professor of some kind for along time. A small moan escaped Sonic's lips.

"Well can I at least have your name?" He asked a bit annoyed.

The being paused for a moment his head lowered and his eyes seem to dull out as if talking to himself.

Thinking of that raised the memory of the pink cat. Sonic shuddered. But the creature snapped him out of it by saying "My name is Bacura." He then darted through the forest skillfully dogging trees and what not. Sonic was especially surprised he had to _try_ to keep up.

"Where are you taking me?" Sonic asked struggling to keep stray branches from striking him in the face.

"Here." Was Bacura's answer suddenly stopping causing Sonic plowed in to him, but didn't seem to notice. "Right inside." He said motioning to a cave entrance. A warm blaze was visible from the opening.

Sonic turned around prepare to thank Bacura, but he was nowhere in site. Shrugging he went inside to the welcoming warmth of the flame.

At the peak of a mountain side cliff two twin figures sat watching the blue hedgehog.

"Do you really think this'll work?" One asked.

"It has to, if it means us having to get involved, then it just has to." Was the response from the other.

--

Knuckles stood up sensing another presence in the cave. Spying Sonic he said, "Oh, it's just you."

Taking back his seat next to Tikal he absently stared at the wall.

"What do you mean _just_ me?" Sonic asked sarcastically as he leaned against the side of the cave. The bright flame sat in the middle of it. Shadow stood closer to the end of the cave staring at the hieroglyphics that adorn the sides. Realizing something Sonic spoke up. "Hay, Shadow I've been meaning to ask you: what's it like to burn up in earth's atmosphere?"

Shadow just held up the purple Chaos Emerald. "Don't ask me, I wouldn't know."

"Shadow, there is something more that's troubling you," surprisingly it was Tikal who questioned the ebony hedgehog. "what's on you mind?"

Shadow was reluctant to answer, but finally said, "I think Maria might still be alive."

"What do you mean she's still alive?! Wasn't she..." Sonic's voice trailed off just looking in to the midnight hedgehog's eyes told pain with each word that stammered out of Sonic's mouth.

"Of course she's alive," Everyone jumped up at the sudden appearance of two figures, everyone that is, except Shadow. "If I'm correct, she's at a friend's house at the moment."

The speaker stepped into the light of the flame to reveal the same emerald eyed tiger from Shadow's dream, and the one who lead Sonic to the cave.

"Bacura?" Sonic asked and received a nod in reply.

"How come everyone says hi to Bacura, but not to me?" What appeared to be Bacura's twin came up from behind as she spoke. "Am I so unimportant that every one ignores me?"

"I'm sure they would have acknowledged your presence if they knew who you where, Tigris." Bacura answered her. No one noticed the smirk that played across Shadow's face with the twosome's arrival.

"Bacura..." Tigris gave a small growl. Spying the two echidnas that haven't said a word she trotted over to Knuckles and sat down beside him. "How come you so quiet? Is something wrong?" she asked in a concerned tone. Knuckles looked down in to her worried eyes. Softly he let his hand rest on her head.

"Everything's fine." He answered her. Shadow couldn't keep a sigh from escaping his lips as he shook his head in disapproval. Bacura covered his eyes with his paw as if he had a headache.

"She _always_ dose that, such a kiss up." He gowned.

Caching Shadow action Sonic confronted him. "You know her Shade?"

"Know her? I had to _live_ with both of them." He answered.

"You mean to tell me that they-" Sonic was cut off.

"Yes, first and second successful results for the Ultimate Life Form projects. Glad to see you still remember us, Shadow." Bacura then swiftly moved over to Tikal. "Can you tell me what these hieroglyphics say?"

Tikal stared at Bacura for a moment then recited the words long for gotten by all;

"In a time long from ours an entity from the past shall arise. Seven shall be throne in to the pandemonium each with a special gift.

"The first with the power of storm and heart of gold shall command. Three born among the stars, will be each blessed with one; future, weave of lands, and darkness. The fifth of them has been given a brave heart, undying loyalty and abnormal strength. Sixth was granted flight and a keen eye of smithereens. The last wanting nothing but wealth shall fall in amour.

"Power shall be passed to these seven in the form of chaos and guarding the lives of all."

"Wow, that's deep." Tigris said in awe. "But what dose it mean?"

Sonic stood up strait caching everyone's attention. "I think I know what we'll be facing." He passed for a moment than started again. "It started when I took a run and passed by a GUN base. They where yelling about some intruders so I thought I'd check it out..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm so mean

Tigris: how? Maria's alive.

I'm mean to the readers.

Bacura: now can I ask the question?

Yes.

Bacura: how come I had to lead sonic to the cave?

Because Tigris is too giddy and would probably give her self away.

Bacura: takes a GOOD look around the 'room' you're not a sonic fan are you?

Nope. Shadow rules all. How long did it take you to figure that out?

Bacura: about two seconds, you have Shadow pics. almost everywhere where you have a few pics. of Knuckles or Tails if not that pieces of paper that say 'must kill sonic'.

Dopey grin R&R people!!!!!!!! Guess what, it's my birth day!!! 6/15/03


	5. Chapter 4: Close your eyes

Added small bits not to much,

First off I'd like to say that I know some of the facts _in this story are not true. My knowledge on the Sonic games is vary limited, I'm doing the best I can with what I know. Also the fact that the scene transitions are a bit fast and fuzzy, blame it on .hacksign (those that watch it should know what I mean) but I'm not sure how to fix that '._

_Next__ the fact that __Maria__'s alive only gives Shadow a purpose, that being to be able to see her again but it won't come in to play until later. I found out how to use html format (note the italics). One last thing I'm not much of a sonic fan and have been told he is vary slow minded it reflects in my story _a-lot_ sorry to any one who is offended. With that said and done, on word ho!_

**Chapter 4: Close your eyes, feel the burn. Now see what you have to do.  
**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"All that and you know nothing about them?" Knuckles asked inquisitively. Sonic had explained his little run in with Kat Galileo.

"Well, no." Sonic answered sheepishly. As the two continued their conversation Shadow pulled Bacura aside.

"How did you keep Maria a live?" The question had been bugging him since it was brought up.

"I'm sorry Shadow I can't tell you- only because you're not meant to know, not now anyway." Shadow stayed silent. His face was set in stone, only his eyes gave a way the pain he felt. Caching on Bacura quickly added. "I know it hurts, Shadow, but I'll make you a deal: you come through this in one peace and I'll tell you every thing you want to know, and even take you to see her, okay?"

Shadow's eyes dropped to the floor, but he gave a curt nod in reply. Bacura left Shadow to his thoughts and laid down near to the flames.

"Bacura, where's Shadow?" Sonic asked for no other reason that to make conversation.

"Over there." He simple stated motioning to the one place the flames did not tame the darkness. Bacura's head suddenly snapped up, eyes and ears pointing to the cave entrance. "Knuckles, who's at the Master Emerald's shrine?"

"Chaos Zero and Tails...why?"

"Something's not right." instantly Bacura and Tigris (who had fallen asleep during Sonic's story) sprang up and disappeared in to the thick forest.

"No one touches my emerald!" Knuckles proclaimed as he dashed after the two tigers, Tikal, and Shadow hot on his tail and Sonic, caching on a little late, far behind.

Standing at the entrance he watched the rain blanket the land, suddenly a familiar presence seized his attention. Someone was there he had met them before but who? Wandering off to the side he was determined to find out who it was.

--  
Thunder, rain and lighting  
--

Three forms darted across the landscape. Two seemingly white beams of light the third pitch black barely visible across the darken land. Two more not far behind, a deep red that faded to a light orange.

The five stopped having reached an area where the pelting rain smacked against an unseen barrier. One stepped forward and called out, "Put him down."

A white cat hung in the air with out any support. He held the small two-tailed fox by the scruff of the neck. "Gladly," he said the throw Tails in to the stone steppes of the Master Emerald Shrine. "He was getting boring any way."

"Tails!" Tikal cried running toward him.

"You'll pay for that." Knuckles threatened holding his spiked fist in front on his face menacingly.

"And who are you to make such threats?" asked the cat though his gaze had cought hold of the male tiger.

"I am Knuckles Echidna, keeper and guardian of Angel Island and the Master Emerald."

"Virus. But I'm more interested in your tiger friend." He said looking intently in to emerald green eyes.

With no warning knuckles charged at virus, only to be stop as if he smacked in to another invisible wall. Virus chucked a bit then slowly lifted his hand to his face, Knuckles was lifted of the ground till he was eye level with Virus. The cat slowly clenched his fist and watched as Knuckles resisted the urged to cry out in pain. Then with a flick of his wrist flung knuckles away, but surprisingly, he was caught and let down lightly.

"So you can use them, let's see how well..." Virus sneered as his counterparts appeared next to him. Suddenly explosions caused everyone to scatter.

A teen-aged dog caught Tigris off guard. "I'm gonna have fun with you..." she said

"Really? Me too." the two charged at each other, moving so fast they where barely operable from one another. Crashing into each other and leaping back only to charge again trying to gain the upper hand.

Bacura slowly move in to help Tigris, but was blocked by Virus "You think I'm letting you off that easy?" he asked. Bacura only glared back. The cat lifted up his hand and Bacura was taken up along with it, his body crippling from the psychic force. Bacura was then thrown, but twisted in midair and laded on his feet. A barrage of energy balls flew at the tiger barley giving him enough time to but up a shield.

Knuckles moved cautiously as battles raged around him. A punch was thrown at him and he instinctively pulled back. A dark green dragon stood between him and the emerald shrine. "Your precious emerald is fine," he said. "But you'll have to go through me first." Knuckles clenched his fist then flew at the dragon.

"So, who are you?" knuckles asked with out stopping his attack.

"Devin," Spinning around Devin smacked Knuckles across the face with his wing causing him the fall and slide through the mud. "Dragon." Knuckles jumped up wiped the mud from his face and continued to rain punches on his opponent.

Shadow watched as fights continued. "But where is that hedgehog?" he asked aloud.

"Right behind you!" a voice called out as the hedgehog Sonic described in his story lunged at him. Shadow merely side stepped and missed the attack. _To easy._He thought as the black and white hedgehog landed in front of him.

Death-Scythe stood up and faced shadow two sets of ruby red eyes met each other. "Shadow, self proclaimed ultimate life form."

"Yes, and who might you be?" Shadow asked. A chilling wind swept across the land as rain pounded mercilessly upon it.

"Death-Scythe, and that's all I care to tell." Neither said anything for a moment. A smirk played on ones face then the others. Then they took of through the under brush.

--  
Shadows of dark creatures  
--

Sonic raced head long through the dense forest of Angel island until he reached a large clearing and on the opposite side, standing under the leaves and branches of the threes was the pink cat Sonic had met at the GUN base.

Sonic skidded to stop but the mud almost made him fall over. He had passed over two thirds of the clearing before he could stand up and face Kat.

A small smile played on Kat's lips. "Well, Sonic, I didn't think I'd see you so soon."

"Alright enough games! Who are you and what do you want?!" the enraged Sonic demanded.

"Katelin Galileo, Kat if you please. As for what I want you will know, in due time."

"I said enough games!"

** SONIC ****WIND******

Sonic let lose the enormous force of wind at Kat, however she teleported behind. Sonic froze in place.

"You'll have to do better than that." she said as a ball of energy gathered in her hand and plunged it into him back, sending him flying. He landed with a sickening 'thump' on his back and staggered to his feet.

** CHAOS CONTROL**

Kat's eyes widen as time around her stood still. Sonic smiled as he held a yellow chaos emerald in his hand.

** SONIC ****WIND**

Sonic's attack hit dead on, canceling out the chaos control and throwing Kat backwards. Using a back flip to lad on her feet she turned to face Sonic.

"I see now that this will be more difficult than I imagined."

"Yep, and it's about get a lot harder."

"Let me be the judge of that."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a sliver dragon stands in front of you

???: bows pardon me, Tigris and Bacura have left to see some fiends and mistress Naya is afraid you'll dispose of her for not updating sooner. My name is Darlantan and the mistress has instructed me to read this message to you:

_Dear readers,_

_I am terribly sorry for not updating sooner, but the summer between June 15 and now has been to say the least hectic. Plus the fact that I only got one review for the last chapter brought me to thing no one was reading my story(thank you __Bariyou__ the White Tiger Youkai, by the way I love your pen name). Again, Gomen nasai (Japanese, vary sorry) and Arigato gozaimasu (same, much thanks) for your understanding._

_Dragon __Master__Naya_

Dar: well that's it we hope you enjoyed the resent installment and continue to read on. This is Dar. signing off. bows as lights dim off


	6. Chapter 5: Shadows of lights

_lala, can't remember what i did here, but i did do something...  
  
_

_The next installment and nobody threatened to kill me, YAY!! Small note; slight mention of blood so if your squeamish than skip the last part of the last sentence in the third paragraph, __Kay__? I can't remember what color I made Virus, but I have to change it to white sorry about that, I'll edit that from the last chapter later alright with you? Well here you go enjoy._

**Chapter 5: The darkest of shadows and the brightest of lights  
**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadow and Death-Scythe raced across the land attacking where ever opportunity presented it's self. One would attack but the other would doge or uses the attack to their advantage. Shadow, having no other option, pulled out the green chaos emerald.

** Chaos Spear**

The sound of metal hitting metal echoed across the island. Death-Scythe had materialized two blades from underneath his wrists. "Been waiting for you to try that," He said. "Do it again, I dare ya."

Shadow merely scowled at his remark. Death-Scythe charged, repeatedly slashing at the other hedgehog. Shadow was able to doge most but the last swipe left a long gash down the right side of his face, blood trickled lightly from it.

Shadow's eyes widened slightly, but he quickly controlled himself. He chuckled softly. "You never cease to amaze me, but play time is **over**!"

** Chaos Spear**

As Death-Scythe fended off the multitude of energy spikes Shadow manage to grasp a single spear. When Death-Scythe was able to locate Shadow, he stood ready for an attack. Both combatants paused, Death-Scythe charged again, slashing fiercely at Shadow who skillfully blocked them all. A downward slash was amid at the black and white hedgehog, but he jumped back to avoid it.

"I hope you're playing around, this is getting boring." Death-Scythe said.

"Not for long." The clash of metal on metal echoed through the land.

--  
...Just the same, you and I...  
--

Tikal watched helplessly as the wars raged in front of her, the unconscious Tails lay motionless before her and Chaos had not been seen at all. At first glance, the battles seem to be locked in a stale mate, but on closer inspection Kat's group had the upper hand. They knew everything the Sonic Team could throw at them, improvisation or not, while the others knew next to nothing.

Devin and Knuckles' fight made its way up the Master Emerald shrine steps. Knuckles through a punch at Devin who move at the last seconded. The echidna's eyes widen in shock, it was too late to pull back. Spiked fists shattered the gigantic emerald scattering the peaces everywhere. Looking over to Tikal knuckles saw her fade then disappear as the whole island shock violently.

--  
... I'm down to one last breath...  
--

Sonic was no doubt losing to Kat. He had more flying lessons with her than he wished, all ending in painful crashes. He had barley gotten to his feet when the island shook violently knocking him over once again. _But__ that means…_

"Well, looks like we're going to have to cut this short." Kat said not looking at sonic then disappeared.

Sonic just sat there for a moment looking confused. Then jumped up and ran off in the general direction of the Master Emerald.

Virus and Bacura hadn't even notice the earthquake. Bacura had pined Virus to the ground. The cat was smiling. "There's a reason for my name, you know." Bacura just glared at him then plunged his clawed paw in to the others chest, but it only hit the hard ground beneath him. Emerald eyes saw the cat being eaten away at and materialize in the air above him. "Up here..."

Every one retreat, that's an order

The fighting stopped abruptly. "Well, time to take our leave." Virus resultantly stated then disappeared just as sonic came running in.

Looking around he said. "Has any one seen Shadow?" No answer.

--  
...I believe in my future...  
--

The war between the two projects raged on. Nether side was giving in to the other for. Numerous cut covered the hedgehogs' tired bodies.

Death-Scythe, retreat immediately, that's an order. The massage echoed in the black and white hedgehog's mind, but he wasn't about to leave this unfinished. Shadow suddenly stood up straight, the chaos spear in his hand faded away.

"We'll have to finish this another time." Was all he said before he used Chaos Control and disapered.

A bit dazed Death-Scythe looked up at the now clear night sky. "Yeah...later..."

--  
...let's go back to that...  
--

Shadow arrived just as Sonic placed Tails in the passenger seat of the Tornado. "Glad you made it," said the blue one. "I was wondering how I was gonna get every one off the island."

Another large tremor signaled that the island had hit water. "Where'd Knux run off to?" Tigris inquired.

"Went off to find the peaces of the Master Emerald. Shade, give me a hand." Sonic said pulling out his amber colored emerald. Shadow wordlessly held tight to his, as he placed a hand on the plane.

** Chaos Control**

When the intense light had faded the plane and ever one else was gone. The full moon reflected off a calm ocean as Angel Island slowly sunk in to the sea.

The group reappeared in front of Tails' work shop. Sonic carefully pulled the fox from his precious plane and went in side. The others followed at a much slower pace.

--

"So who where thay?" Bacura asked absently.

"Let's see..." Tigris said thinking. "There was Devin Dragon (knux was fighting him) and Shiloh... Shiloh... umm, oh, I forget her last name!"

"Death-Scythe..." Shadow added in.

"Is that where you got that cut?" Tigris asked though the answer was obvious.

"huh? Oh, yes, I forgot about that..."

"And..." Bacura started.

"Virus." All three said a once.

Bacura paused. "...Death-Scythe? I think I've heard that name some where."

"How could you?" Shadow asked. "He was created by GUN."

"Oh, well, maybe it was my imagination then." Bacura said softly.

"What happened to Sonic?" Tigris asked changing the subject. "He's too beat up to have done nothing, and I doubt he beat himself up." No one knew.

By this time they hand entered the house, Sonic was sitting on the couch. Shadow took to the armchair across from him and the two tigers laid on the floor. Not a word was said for what seemed like hours.

"Kat Galileo." Sonic said suddenly, "She's the ring leader. Who where the others?"

"Shiloh (she was the dog), Devin Dragon."

"You konw the project."

Sonic asked. "GUN isn't very creative are they?"

"And Virus was the white cat."

Sonic stood up. "Let's talk about this in the morning. Night guys."

Tigris let out a threatening growl.

"Umm, and girl." Sonic said hastily.

"Good Night Sonic." Tigris said smiling. Sonic smiled back realizing that her only goal in that was to embarrass him then retreated to him room.

Without a word, Shadow got up and headed towards the guest bedroom, thought better of it, then went into the bathroom. Bacura simply hoped on to the couches laid down and waited for sleep.

After, Shadow crawled under the covers as Tigris laid down at the end of the bed.

"I'm glad you two decided to show up." Shadow whispered. Tigris mumbled something along the lines of 'me two' and the two fell to the comfort of sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DS: 'Scythe here, Naya didn't want to show even though she had no threats, go figure… any ways I typed all from where Kats message came in till here, and now I realize how much I hate my name. I also realize how much I sound like that guy who sung the songs in the _Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron_ movie. Bryan Adams I think. Well better be off.


	7. Chapter 6: So sayeth death

More commentary on this one...

_Sorry about not updating, I stupidly started another series and found out I only write good when I'm bored, and that's when I'm at skool ;; not something to be proud of. Guess what. I got a scanner, I'm in the process of coloring in Death-Scythe, but in MSN paint, it's easier said than done. ;; Please excuse Death-Scythe's comment. You'll know what I'm talking about. As for the title of this addition, it just means I couldn't think of any thing._

**Chapter 6: So sayeth death, the world is mine your daylight is but a vein display...  
**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sleepily Sonic wandered into the living room. Shadow and Bacura were talking quietly to each other as Tails, who had bandages wrapped tightly around his head, prepared breakfast, not at all bothered by having a tiger lying on the couch.

"Morning Sonic!" Tails chimed happily.

"Morning Tails, Shade, Bacura." Sonic muttered not fully awake. Lazily he watched Tigris wonder in the room. Her head was bowed and eyes were closed but nonetheless, she made it through with out running into any thing.

"There's two of them!?" Tails partly asked, partly yelled.

"I told you." Bacura replied as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Sonic muttered getting up. "Who is it?"

"Guess!" A vary high-pitched cheery voice declared.

"Oh no, Amy!" Sonic cringed.

"Amy...?" Shadow thought aloud. "Oh, that color blind hedgehog I saw on ARK, I remember her..."

"You know her?" Sonic asked trying to forget said pink hedgehog was at the door.

"Yeah, she mistook me for you." Shadow said rather stale-ly. Sighing Tails went and answered to door.

"Good Morning Tails!" Amy greeted brightly.

"Hi Amy, we umm, have a few...other guests over..." Tails stuttered letting Amy in.

Immediately she caught sight of Shadow. Faster that sonic could ever hope to manage she was across the room. Her arms where tightly wrapped around Shadow's waist as a flood of words spilled from her mouth.

Shadow sent a pleading look to Sonic as he tried fruitlessly to pry the little hedgehog off him. Sonic stood back stifling his laughter, he was enjoying every minute of the fact that the 'Ultimate Life Form' was at the mercy of one, Amy Rose.

After much coxing Amy let go of Shadow who promptly gave Sonic the 'I'll-kill-you-in-your-sleep' glare. Amy met Tigris and Bacura, Tails called breakfast witch wasn't very exciting except for a threat on Sonic's life from Shadow for taking the last sausage.

After, Amy proposed that they all should all go out. Tigris and Bacura said they had somewhere else to be and left, Tails said he had to finish some modifications on the Tornado, but would catch up later. Shadow was skeptical about going but gave in when Amy employed the 'Dreaded Puppy-Dog Eyes of Doom.'

--  
...Don't let go...  
--

Shiloh wandered down the long hallways of the... _base?_ _I guess you could call it that_. She thought_. I wonder where it came from. Probably Kat she al_- Her thoughts where cut short as she walked smack in to someone warm and fuzzy.

"Sorry, I wasn't lookin' where I was goin'" she muttered in her heavy New Yorker's accent.

"Whatever," The black and white hedgehog known as Death-Scythe, said as he pulled Shiloh to her feet. "Watch it next time."

_ Poor __Guy_ She thought as he walked off. _He must hate being locked up in here... I know! _"Hay, 'Scythe!"

"Yeah? What is it?" he asked not turning around.

"Wanna Come with?"

This caught the hedgehog's attention, turning around his deep ruby eyes sparkled with curiosity. "Where to?"

"Just a walk through Station Square..."

"O...Kay."

--

Shiloh gazed into yet another shop eyeing the dress inside. Death-Scythe sighed as he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. This was not what he had in mind.

"It's beautiful..." Shiloh whispered.

"Yeah..." Agreed a voice next to her.

The black and white hedgehog cracked an eye to see the pink hedgehog next to Shiloh.

Amy! Come on!" Moving slightly to see who else might be there, he met face to face with Shadow.

"Umm, Shiloh...?"

"Yes?" Shiloh asked pulling away from her window-shopping. "...uh-oh."

"What are you doing here?" Shadow demanded.

"Can't a guy take a brake once and a wile?" Death-Scythe asked closing his eyes surging his shoulders and turning to the side, completely stealing Sonic's act.

"Hay, you're with Kat!" Sonic butted in.

Death-Scythe stared at him for a moment before saying; "You're really slow, you know that don't you?"

"Why you-" Sonic's threat was cut short by the sounds of a helicopter. The group stood and watched as the copters came over the buildings.

"Project Shadow, Project Death-Scythe, you are under arrest. Come quietly or we will be forced to eliminate you!" A GUN grunt called over a loud speaker as every type of military arsenal was deployed to the area.

"So how are we gonna get out of this mess?" Sonic asked.

"We won't of we are bickering amongst our selves." Shadow responded.

"I second that," Death-Scythe added. "Hay, they're after us. What to you have to worry about?"

"I'm not leavening Shadow..." Sonic paused, staring in to the other's eyes; Emerald spheres seem to search his soul. "Or you, to be locked up again."

"Remind me later to question your sanity." Death-Scythe replied.

"Keep that up and you'll be wishing they did catch you." Sonic snapped back.

Okay, okay, shutting up now."

"Hello? What about us?" Amy practically yelled.

"We'll clear the way, first chance you get run." Sonic said taking charge. "Alright let's get started!" Sonic ran striate at the tanks blowing through one and into another.

"Not gonna let him have all the fun are we?" Death-Scythe asked. Shadow said nothing as he charged at a line of gunmen. They panicked, weapons misfired and men where shot down but no one stopped to help them.

"Cowards." Shadow scoffed as he watched them run in terror.

The sound of gunfire came to the remaining hedgehog's ears before he speed away dogging the bullets. Barely having enough speed, he ran vertically up the side of a building and latching on to the copter with the claw-like appendages extending from his wrists, then slamming one in to the bottom of the control panel.

The plane lost control swinging side to side releasing his grip the hedgehog plummeted. In mid-air he formed a spin ball destroying the tank below on impacted.

"Girls!" he called and watched as the disappeared down an alleyway. Satisfied he turned to find...

"Project Death-Scythe, come quietly and no harm will come." The monotone voice of the guard-bots commanded.

He's eyes where shaded in an unreadable expression. His only warning; "Let's play."

--  
...It's all just a game I'm playing...  
--

Sonic turned to the sounds of metal ripping through metal just as the force of an explosion forced him to shield his eyes. Again, he looked; flames seem to part for the hedgehog. Arms where held up and blades still extended his body was a black silhouette wile his eyes held an eerie glow against the fire light.

"Well, I know where he earned his name..."

"Look out!" Shadow called tackling Sonic to the ground as a laser beam singed the tips of their quills. "There's too many of them!"

"I think a retreat's in order."

"Right. Death-Scythe!" The black and white hedgehog in question halted his attack on a near by tank and turn to the caller. "Fall back 'Scythe!"

The three hedgehogs speed the city and in to the forest region sounding it.

--  
...I want to fell safe in my own skin...  
--

Run. Faster and faster, but as fast as they ran GUN was still close behind. Death-Scythe was getting tired. It wasn't easy for him to keep up with the much lighter hedgehogs in front of him for this long. Sonic knew if they didn't stop soon he'd collapse.

Desperately Sonic searched for a safe hiding place...there! Veering off to the side, he called to his doppelgangers to follow.

The second Death-Scythe was in side the cave he collapsed to the floor not even bothering to lug his tired body for it's faced-down position.

"You alright?" Sonic asked receiving a half-hearted nod.

"Be right back." He told Shadow. "Gonna See if we lost GUN's little parade." Then left.

The next few minutes where spent in silence. Death-Scythe's breathing had calmed so Shadow figured he was asleep. That is, until he spoke. "Trouble likes to keep a close eye on us, doesn't it?"

Shadow chuckled a bit. "You don't know the half of it."

"We seem to have some time, enlighten me." Shadow paused a moment then began to relayed the story of ARK to Death-Scythe as they waited for Sonic's return.

_ Why am I telling him this?_ Shadow thought. _It's almost as if I could trust him with my life, but that's crazy. I don't know who he is _and _he's on the dark side. Yet it feels like I have known him all my life..._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1)embracing position #1

Shadow: I hate you.

Look-y, look-y Shadow is a muse-y!

Shadow: kill

Yipe! runs away

T.: so what do we do?

Bacu.: video games?

T&B: video games.


	8. Chapter 7: Stars and moon

Ah, I give up on asking forgiveness. i think this one is weird and funny at the sametime...

**Chapter 7: ...The Stars and moon sink beneath an eternal night, so sayth de tot the world is mine**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We cannot wait any longer."

"But what of-" the second was cut off by a third

"They will be fine. We can do with out them."

"If we are settled... good, let us go, time is short."

--

...the storm is twisting...

--

** "All units," **The commander cried over the walkie-talkies. **"Fall back to base, I repeat; fall back and report to base camp. Over." **

Sonic grinned at the news and raced back to the others.

"So... if they're not coming after us there must be some thing _really_ important, right?" Death-Scythe half asked, half stated staring at Sonic.

"Of course it's important; we're the two most wanted hedgehogs on the entire planet!" Shadow retorted scornfully.

"Oh? And what might I be?" Sonic asked.

"A wannabe fake hedgehog who thinks he's important when he really isn't."

"Ha-Ha, Very funny, see if I ever help you again."

"It's not like I asked you to help."

"Pfft, maybe I should have left you half frozen on that mountain."

Death-Scythe just sat there scratching his head nervously. "You guys fight like brothers...

"Or and old married couple..."

**_ "What was that last part?!"_ **Well, that got their attention.

Death-Scythe, for his part, kept thoughts like that to him self from know on. "Nothing, nothing." He said holding his hands up in front of him and quickly changed the subject. "Look, why don't we see what's so important? They where so kind in giving us a welcome reception, I think we should return the favor. Beside, we can't get worse than 'dead or mutilated', can we?"

"Nope," Shadow said dryly. "That's the record."

"It's settled!" Sonic said jumping to his feet. "Come on. I know the quickest way to get there."

"Watch, I'm gonna get caught and experimented on, I know it..." Death-Scythe mumbled to him self.

--

It was all too easy to get in, that should have told them something was up, but hedgehogs have always been a little arrogant, some more than others. The thick iron door looked like someone took a few explosives to it, what was left of any guard robots were in shambles on the floor. The hallways where so thick with dust, it was hard to see anything that didn't have some kind of dark coloring to it.

Sonic loved to run off ahead.

"You should follow him." Death-Scythe said absently.

"You'll fall behind." Shadow retorted not looking at the other.

"I know, but I can take care of my self."

"If that is what you want..." Shadow faded away in the dust.

It was stupid of them to have split up.

Somewhere along the way, Death-Scythe had blacked out.

He woke up to find himself clamped to a table. _Me and my big mouth_

--

"Sir, project Death-Scythe has been contained and is ready to finish experimentation." A young women sitting at a computer said. She would have been very beautiful, with her long light brown hair tied in a bun, if her bright blue eyes had not hardened and frosted over, reflecting her soul.

"Very good. Proceed."

--

Shocking pain shot through his body, but he was used to pain by now. Underneath the cuffs around his wrist and ankles, his flesh began to burn. He bit his lip until he tasted blood and tried to ignore the rancid smell.

A shot was injected into his neck and his body suddenly went into a frozen numbness.

He twisted and yanked savagely against the bonds but they held despite his thrashing.

A second needle had entered his neck when his vision went black, but the numbing cold was still there and he hated it.

--

...I won't become...

--

Sonic spin-dashed in to another robot just to have three more take it's place, only to have him slice through another one. _I wonder if the others are having as much fun as I am. _He thought as he landed effortlessly before speeding off down the next length of hallway and into the room after it.

The robots didn't follow. They stood as if to push against some unseen force.

Although Sonic wasn't paying any attention to what was behind him.

He was too occupied by the pink cat at the computer. She may have been wearing ware-and-tear blue jean shorts and a black shirt that was very reveling.

Nevertheless, it _was_ Kat.

"Ah, Sonic, so good of you to come." She said sweetly, he hated the honey that covered her lips. Stepping away from the monitor, so that sonic could see a vague picture of a black jewel on it, she continued. "Do you know what this is?"

Sonic shock his head, no.

"Then come and see."

Wordlessly and a bit hesitantly, Sonic walked up to the screen.

"But that's not possible..."

--

...the thing I hate...

--

Devin turned down another corner wondering how he ended up with a lousy sense of direction.

He turned down another corner; it looked like some place GUN did experiments in.

Something caught his attention in one of the rooms, and it wasn't the smell of burnt flesh. "D.S.?" a nickname that came from not liking long names, but it got the hedgehog's attention.

He cracked one eye open halfway" Devin?" the dragon stared in shock; the hedgehog looked very different now.

His quills where all tipped in the same shade of white as his arms, smaller stray quills that, looked more like hair, fell into his eyes where also tipped.

"Devin...?" Death-scythe asked again opening both eyes fully.

His eyes, they were different too, mismatched.

One was normal, ruby, the other was emerald green and it didn't focus properly.

"Hang on DS; I'll get you out of here." Devin said turning to some controls.

The shackles released and Death-Scythe fell unceremoniously off the slanted table and on to the floor, before Devin heaved him over his shoulder.

Kat, I found Death-Scythe, I taking him back.

Fine. Devin was about to teleport out when three guard robots responded to the silent alarm that had gone off.

"Lets have a little fun before we go..." making sure he had a good hold on the hedgehog, he threw his hand forward and a Dragon of pure white fire erupted from it. It followed the motions of his hand; reared back then flew at the 'bots shattering them with a simple brush.

"Th-at is so cool..." Death-Scythe whispered, his voice cracked slightly with the effort.

"I know, Kat showed me how, its how we got in." He said before they vanished.

--

"Sir, Project Death-Scythe has...escaped."

**_"What!? _**I thought you said he would be mostly paralyzed after the last injection!"

"He was aided, Sir." The women said staying strangely calm.

"By _whom_ may I ask?" the commander screeched.

The women continued to stare at the security camera screen. On it, white fire flew at the guard robots destroying them past repair.

"And what of Project Shadow?"

"He seams to have disappeared."

The commander cursed and smashed his fist in to a rickety old table, breaking it in half, before he turned and left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DONE!!! FINALY! THAKE THAT ALL YOU MINOR DISTRACTIONS YOU!!!!!!


	9. Chapter 8: mouths of envious

HAPPY (belated) THANKSGIVEING, MERRY CRISTMAS (or any other holiday that comes this time of year) AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!

(Because you most likely not see me until then)

Chapter 8: The mouths of envious Always find another door

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"But there are only seven!!" Sonic exclaimed jumping back fro the screen and staring dead eye at Kat. "You're making that up!"

"I assure you I am not. Why would GUN have a file concerning it?" She countered.

"Maybe you made it yourself." He said meekly.

"What good would that do? Just a waste of time, that's what it would be." She said shaking her head.

"Maybe you're trying to throw me off from what you're really planning."

A soft smile and it startled him. "That's better, try to think like that more often, but no, I'm not trying to mislead you. North Island, remember that."

He watched in disbelief as she walked away. "I'll ask you not to follow me, though, I know you will anyway."

--

He now thought twice about not listening to her. She had never given him reason to doubt her word and know he wished he had listened to her warnings.

She was quite away ahead of him and appeared to be preoccupied with looking for something.

It was almost as if something had taken hold of his body and willed it to do as it pleased.

Kat was reaching in to a vat of some kind, pulling out a bit of the dark blue liquid in a vile that seemed to have come out of thin air. He had somehow managed to sneak up behind her with a stealth that, when he thought about it after, sent chills up and down his spine.

He attacked with a trademark spin-dash.

At the last second she made a half tern to see him. "Sonic don-" Her plea was cut off as she fell back in to the thick blue liquid with a scream.

He later learned from Tails that the chemicals where some kind of mutagen; it turns DNA inside out.

The container exploded, and only his fast reflexes saved him from being covered in the dark gunk, he was very glad he wasn't.

A lion stood, on all fours, where the container once was. Although it wasn't like any kind of lion he had seen, more like the Non-anthro lions that should be extinct. They would be a lot like this creature that stood before him, if those lions rivaled the size of the bio-lizard, and extremely sharp fangs and claws and had a fiery colored mane.

The eyes of the monster snapped open staring in to the trembling green orbs before it. His mind went numb and almost frozen to the spot he did the only thing he could do.

Run.

--

…

--

"What are you doing here?"

"Trying to save your brother's life."

"I have no family."

"Ah, you don't do you? Well you'll be surprised to know you have already met him."

"I don't believe you."

A sigh. "Weather you do or you don't it's all the same to me."

"…"

"If you're trying to make the base self-destruct you'll have to go to the control room."

"You're a bundle of surprises."

A slick smile. "I try…"

--

…

--

Sonic fell back against a large container, panting. He hadn't counting on _it_ being so fast. It had chased him through the entire storage area for what seemed like hours, but could only have been a few minutes.

She-it-whatever, walked by his hiding place and he stiffened trying to blend in to the shadows as he had seen said hedgehog do, even if it didn't work to well with blue fur. It-she, that was giving him a headache, continued on, but he was sure _she_, he stuck with that,knew just where to find him.

"She's looking for you." Sonic nearly fell out of his skin, turning around so fast it almost gave him whiplash. The cat next to him merely chuckled. "Tell me, what it is that you did?"

"I-I… knocked her… into… something…" he stuttered.

"Humm…"

"Who are… you?" Sonic whispered wondering if the white cat heard him.

"Virus, you knew that I'm sure." He muttered. "Don't move from here." Then he simply disappeared.

Sonic, for once, did as he was told.

The cat returned minutes later with a plan. "Behind us-don't look she's there, might see you- is a container with the antidote to this. Distract her, I'll dump it on her, just don't let her move far."

The hedgehog nodded and raced off to do his part.

--

Sonic zipped between the lioness's feet, taunting, even of most of his confidence was shattered. Virus was behind hem trying to position the container so it did not fall on the hedgehog as well as its intended target.

He suddenly called out in a strange language before the canister fell hard on the head of the lioness.

She rored in pain and stumped before falling the ground in a small heap as Kat, in her hand was the vile that she had gathered.

Virus lifted the still form from the ground before Turing to Sonic and paused a moment as if he did not know how to say what he wanted. "Thank you for helping. The black hedgehog-"

"Shadow." He automatically corrected, just because he called him names didn't mean others got the same privileges.

"Yes, Shadow, will be here soon. I suggest you leave soon after." He disappeared just before Shadow walked in.

"Did I miss anything?" he asked as the crimson eyes swept the wreck of a room.

"Nothing much, Kat was just teaching me hoe to play chess, boring game really." He answered smiling. The other remained unbelieving.

"Let's go, the base will destruct soon," Sonic gave him a questioning look. "A welcome back gift." He finished smirking.

**CHAOS CONTROL**

An enormous boom erupted through the region. None of the sub commanders would go near the General for a few days after that.

--

"**Sonic the hedgehog!"** Amy screamed as soon as he entered the door. "How dare you leave me all alone like that!!"

"Umm…but Amy I…umm." Sonic stuttered trying to fend off her rage.

"No 'buts'! I can't believe you would do something like that! Amy Raged on. Sonic sent a pleading look to Shadow and Tails. The latter smiling meekly and the former, clearly enjoying the plight, mouthed the words 'Pay Back.'

"Tails," The black hedgehog whispered. "You got a camera?"

The kitsune smiled mischievously before running off to collect desired object wile Amy continued to chomp at Sonic's head.

'Now all I need,' Shadow thought. 'Is a website to put them on…'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hate this chapter, absolutely hate it, but I'll live. Meh.

Naya


End file.
